


Hangman

by tensbaek



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Winter Wonderland, cliches, hand holding, younghoons dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensbaek/pseuds/tensbaek
Summary: “There’s no place like home,”“Thats straight up plagiarism,”or,Changmin is homesick and loves the snow and Sunwoo is a fool in love.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Hangman

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour and it’s unedited but i had to put this into words after changmin posted that thread of pictures of him in the snow. god damn that boy...

It wasn’t even a question of whether or not Changmin loved the snow. He always has, but Seoul wasn’t the winter wonderland Changmin was used to. Back home, away from the city lights and tire grease and pollution, crystal white snow would fall over every surface. 

The slide in the playground near his childhood home became a perfect ice ramp for tobogganing, the gardens became homes of many snowmen and women alike, all dressed up with the lost garments of happy children. The ledge outside of Changmins window, the snow just thick enough he could make tiny figures out of it. His go to were ducks. 

But Seoul never quite gave him that. 

Black ice tripped him up everyday on his way to class, the snowy grass didn’t shine with crystals, instead it was dark gray and desolate. Changmin kicks at it every morning. 

The closest he gets to the snow back home was when it fell from the sky, not yet spoiled by the mud. He would run out in it, sometimes in his pjs, and sometimes half naked. He had given his neighbour a fright one evening as he dashed onto his balcony, his chest bare to the world and a flustered Sunwoo running after him with a heated blanket. 

Sunwoo. Changmins best friend and biggest mystery. The boy did nothing but live up to his name, big smiles and sun kissed skin, he favoured summer over all seasons and found winter dreadful. He would sit curled into the couch with a hot drink as Changmin would sit pressed up against the glass, watching the snowfall to traitorous hands. Sunwoo had put a child lock on the door. 

As much as he hates the snow, he cares for Changmin. He knows how homesick his friend is, especially now that they weren’t allowed to travel far from their apartment building. He longed to be home in his snow castle, as he calls it, making snow ducks on his window ledge. 

Sunwoo won’t admit this to anyone out loud, the words too fragile of a secret, but he loves Changmin. He always has, much to his distaste. Sunwoo was cynical as they came, not one for cliches and love, having watched the baseless idea of the emotion tear his family apart. He would be the first to jump in and make a mockery of love at first sight. 

That is until he met Changmin.

The man, two years his senior, bounced into class in Sunwoo’s freshman year with a sort of enthusiastic passion Sunwoo had never been lucky enough to witness. His smile and firm handshake was a little much for Sunwoo that early in the morning but he couldn’t shake the thunderous feeling. His eyes didn’t leave Changmin for the two hours they were in the class. 

A week later and Sunwoos roommate had found himself expelled, which didn’t come as much as a surprise, and to his shock so had Changmins. This landed them as roommates and inevitably close friends and Sunwoo let himself think the words  _ this is fate _ . 

Despite all of those realisations and the growing past cynicalism , Sunwoo had never uttered the words to Changmin. He loved loving Changmin, it made him happy. He was afraid that if he were to tell Changmin, and his friend didn’t feel the same, he’d have to pull back. Stop indulging in the things that make his heart spin. He was being selfish, but at least he was aware. 

He’d do anything for Changmin to be happy and that’s why instead of taking Changmin home, he was going to bring home to him. 

While he was at work Sunwoo hastily moved their furniture around, pressing it up against every wall, which both confused and amused Younghoons dog they were sitting. 

The dog ran around the room for hours, leaping onto furniture and rolling around on anything Sunwoo put on the floor, not to mention the two dozen times the evil thing tripped Sunwoo. 

_ Welcome home, Changmin. Younghoons dog murdered your best friend.  _

As the hour of Changmins return grew closer Sunwoo finished up with his tasks, moving all of their christmas lights into the lounge, using every white linen they owned to splay over the floor and surface, and a confetti machine loaded with white confetti that they had stolen from Erics last houseparty was set up in the corner of the room. 

Changmins key rattled in the keyhole and Sunwoo rushes to turn off the main lights so as to not overpower the christmas lights, and presses  _ go  _ on the machine as Changmin enters their apartment. 

The confetti goes up, up, up, and then down, spilling beautifully over Changmin's astonished face. He looks around, watches the confetti fall, looks at their linen, the rubber ducks painted white, the christmas lights and the appropriately themed white dog laying happily on the couch wearing reindeer antlers. 

When his eyes settle on Sunwoos they’re glazed over and heartbreakingly soft, his mouth is still ajar in shock, his dimple persistent even in the most inappropriate of times.  _ “Kim Sunwoo, _ ” his voice is breathy, crackling at the edges and full of  _ something.  _ “I told you to finish your essay today,”

“How could I when it’s so miserable in here,” He pouts his lips and glances around the room. “You know how I hate the snow.”

When Changmin laughs it’s choked and a tear falls from his eye but he’s quick to catch it, pointing an accusatory finger at Sunwoo. “I’m not crying because of you,” He insists. “Someone at work told me I look nice today.”

“Right,” Sunwoo says, completely unconvinced. “You do look nice today though.”

Changmin reaches for the closest pillow and launches it at Sunwoos head. Sunwoo laughs and dodges it, and when he looks back to Changmin he’s gone, now holding Sunwoo in his arms with so much strength Sunwoo thinks if the pillow hadn't given him a black eye the pressure of this hug surely wpuld. 

Sunwoo hugs him back, resting his head on his perfect shoulder and let’s himself relish in the moment. “Lay down with me,” He says as he pulls Changmin onto the floor with him. They both lay on their backs, watching the confetti fall around them, hand in hand. 

Changmin goes to say something, puffs his chest out when he comes up short and then just grumbles,  _ “You.” _

“Me,” Sunwoo grins. 

He stretches his arms out to reach under the couch. The movement jostles Changmin and the boy whines at Sunwoos hand dropping his. “What are you doing? I wouldn’t look under there,”

“I already found the Christmas presents,” Sunwoo grunts as his hands grasp for purchase. “Try a closet next time, you'd know i’d never go back into one of those- _ aha _ !” 

He sits up and passes a small whiteboard and marker to Changmin, smiling at the look of bemusement Changmin throws him. 

“Let’s write things in the snow,” Sunwoo declares as he pops the cap off of his marker. 

Changmin stares at him, his mouth titled into a smile although he’s still quite shocked. “Remember when you said romance was a fools language and then pissed in the snow?”

Sunwoo tries not to let his cheeks blush at the word  _ romance.  _ “I guess I’m a fool,”

“Please don’t piss in the snow.” 

They draw things for about an hour, everything from dogs to snowflakes to dicks to fish to self portraits. They end up playing charades, and then Sunwoo suggests hangman. 

It comes to him by surprise, and he knows he’s going to bang his head in for this later, but when it’s his turn he writes 8 dashes. 

Changmin, god bless him, is awful at the game. No one ever taught him to start with vowels, and he’s literally guessing every letter but the ones he needs. Eventually he gets too curious and demands Sunwoo complete it for him. 

He does, he fills out the I and the V and the O and the U and then Changmin is inhaling a piece of confetti. 

The words  **I LOVE YOU** are written next to an almost hung man and if Sunwoo was still a freshman he’d make some comment about the irony. Instead he looks over Changmins face. watches the shock, the blush, the rise of his chest and the fall of his eyes. 

He chokes, for the second time, and sputters, “You fool,” and then hastily writes his own words. He turns his board for Sunwoo to see, it reads  **IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO KISS IN THE SNOW** and now there’s a piece of confetti on Sunwoos tongue. 

“Sorry, it seems in some twist of cruel fate I'm not as romantic as you, but i’ve kind of wanted to kiss you since you said my balance was more attuned to a donkey than a ballerina.” Changmin rushes out. 

“ _ That’s  _ what got you to-“ His words are cut off by Changmin, his lips pressed steadily to Sunwoos, their hands fitting on each other’s necks and cheeks like they were created to sit there. 

Younghoons god awful dog barks and jumps between them to run outside the doggy dog (Changmin proof) to presumably pee, and it makes the two pull away. Changmin is still sitting impossibly close, closer than he’s ever been before, a feat that is to be respected as Changmins life duty is to be a stage 5 clinger. 

Sunwoo’s embarrassed to know his eyes probably mirror Changmin's misty ones. 

“And I love you, too.” Changmin says, as sure as anything. “I’ve thought about it for a while, but this- what you did for me- it’s greater than any gift I’ve ever wished to receive.”

“I knew you were feeling homesick, and this is the only thing I could do with the whole perpendicular that’s going on outside.” Sunwoos moves a strand of hair out of Changmins eyes and follows it until his hand is holding the back of his head, a move he’s been wanting to do for far too long. 

Changmin turns into his palm. “If this is the least you could do because of the perimeter, I’m afraid of what you could’ve done.” 

He reaches behind Sunwoo to grab a bowl of candy canes and unceremoniously dumps it onto the carpet next to them. Sunwoo is very confused when Changmin gives him the bowl and asks, “What are you doing?”

“You’re going to need a bowl to throw up in when I say this next part.”. He says as if that was obvious. 

“Lord,”

“How could I be homesick,” He starts. “If home is here with you.”

Sunwoo tries to contain the full body shiver the cliche awards him. “You’re right, this bowl was a good choice but I think I’m going to need a bucket.”

He playfully pushes Changmin off his lap, who laughs unbridled and clumsily tries to climb back as he says, “Home is wherever you are, my love”

“Stop!” Sunwoo is now trying to crawl away.

“There’s no place like home,” 

“That’s straight up plagiarism,” Sunwoo groans as Changmin wins the fight for dominance and plants himself happily back in Sunwoos embrace. 

“I love you,” He says. 

“Also could be considered plagiarism but I’ll bump it down to smart paraphrasing.” Changmin pokes him in the ribs. “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! i hope you enjoyed let me know in the comments :)


End file.
